jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper
"Every twenty-third spring for twenty three days it gets to...eat ...US" is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the 2001 horror film Jeepers Creepers and its 2003 sequel Jeepers Creepers II. He is an ancient monster who feeds on human beings for 23 days every 23rd spring. In all but one of his appearances, he is portrayed by Jonathan Breck. It is unknown if he is a mutant, alien, demon, a different species. Jeepers Creepers Darry and Trish A week before the start of the his hibernation, the Creeper went out on a hunt in his signature rusty old truck. After having fed he was returning to his church hideout with the body of a victim wrapped in a sheet in the back of the vehicle. As he drove along the highway on East 9 he came across Trish and Darry. He came behind Trish's car, and sounded his horn, ignoring the space Darry offered him to pass. He persued them for many reasons, presumably to smell out if their organs were tasty to him. Once done, he overtook them and sped off as Darry shouted insulted at him, vanishing from their sight. At length, he arrived at his church and proceeded emptying the back of his truck, carelessly throwing bodies down a pipe that led to the basement of his church. The Creeper had possibly forgotten about the Jenners, but just as he was tossing another body down the pipe in broad daylight, he saw them pass by and look at what he was doing. Knowing very well that they had seen him, he got back in his truck and gave chase. The Creeper did not take long to catch up to them, and rammed the cattle catcher in the front of his truck at the rear of their car. He did this repeatedly sounding his horn, until the final blow that sent their car off the road.'' The Creeper drove off, and left the Jenners where they were. It is unknown why he spared their lives, as he could easily have stopped to kill them. Perhaps he was marking them. The Creeper had been gone for a while, probably to hunt, and returned when Darry and Trish were parked outside a gas station. He still ignored them and instead sped back to the church with all haste. Back at the church, he found evidence that someone had been there while he was away, and smelled Darry's scent as Darry was scared when he saw all the bodies. Knowing that the only people that came snooping in his lair were the pair he crossed roads with earlier, the Creeper sprang his wings and flew heading for the Gas Station. It was then dark when he found their car. He went through the laundry he found at the backseat of the car, sniffing it, confirming his suspicions that Darry was inside his lair. The Creeper then ran off as some people in the diner had seen him. A minute later, he flew over the gas station, and saw Darry and Trish were with police. He flew back to his church, and knowing that his hideout was no longer safe, he disposed of the evidence by setting it on fire, along with the basement and his workshop. Then he went to deal with the police and the two siblings. The Creeper flew to Darry, Trish and the two cops. He first eliminated the bigger threat; the two cops. He landed of the police car, which was behind that of the oblivious Jenner sibling's vehicle, pulled the female cop out of the car window by grabbing her head, and penetrated the top of the car right above the driver's seat with his hand, dragged the male cop's head through the hole, and beheaded him with a battle-axe. He threw the head at Trish's wind shield, alarming the siblings and causing them to stop. Through all that confusion the Creeper was able to slide inside the police car and sit in it waiting. As the terified brother and sister watched, he came out seconds later, whistling his favorite song ''Jeepers Creepers, he walked over to the cop's head, and pulled its tongue out with his teeth. Trish sped madly from the scene, leaving The Creeper loading the headless body, into the back of his truck followed by the male cop's head. He then resumed his hunt for Darry and Trish. He landed inside an old woman's yard, impersonating one of her scarecrow. He dismantled the electricity, and darkness followed. The old woman stood infront of Darry and Trish and threatened the Creeper with a rifle to leave. She fired, only for her to blast her scarecrow to pieces as The Creeper got out of the way. With lightning speed the Creeper leaped on top of her house, traumatizing her cats. The old woman followed the Creeper, but was mortally wounded after firing twice at him. The Creeper held her upright by her spine, finally revealing his non-human face to Darry and Trish. The Jenners fled, while The Creeper followed. They got in their car and returned to the road, but The Creeper landed on the hood of their car, flipped back and landed firmly as they reversed. Trish drove the car forwards and backwards, trying to hit him, seemingly playing a game amusing to The Creeper himself. The Creeper soon got tired of the game and moved in for the kill, but Trish caught him offguard, and hit him square. She later ran the car backwards and forwards, breaking his feet and his hand. The Creeper tried to get up to fly away, but its badly hurt body denied him. He passed out just as Trish ran over him one last time before she drove off with Darry. The Creeper did get up in the end, and walked to its truck on the open ends of his legs, and drove after the Jenners, as he wanted to know which Jenner had the part he wanted to eat, and to avenge the trouble they had caused him. He found their car parked at the police station. He quietly broke into the station, into the cells and killed and ate some prisoners. He ate their hearts, two feet, and he was caught just as he was swallowing a hand. He killed the cops that were going down to the cells to capture him, escaped, and proceeded to look for Darry and Trish in the station. He found them cornered with Jezzelle, a woman phsycic. The Creeper moved in as Darry and Trish ran up the stairs to hide. He sniffed Jezzelle, but since she did not have any fear of him, he let her be, and went for Darry and Trish. The Creeper found them, annoyed as he could not sniff Trish, who stood a few inched away from him, but with a one-way-view window between them, of which Trish was unable to see she was face to face with him. The Creeper broke the window just as Darry was leading Trish out of the room, and finally captured them. He sniffed them both for a while and even tasted them until he finally found that Trish had nothing he wanted. He threw her away, and sniffed Darry some more, and found that he wanted Darry's eyes that had seen his lair. The Police came charging into the room, but could not shoot as The Creeper shielded himself with a horrified Darry. Trish then asked The Creeper to take her instead of Darry. She claimed to have everything the same inside her body that Darry had. The Creeper unleashed his wings ready to fly. Trish begged him, and it looked as if he was going to consider it, but decided he would rather keep Darry. The Creeper turned and with his strong arms around Darry, The Creeper flew through a window that was behind him, leaving the cops aiming into the trees outside the station. The Creeper flew away with Darry, and knew he could not return to the burned church. He flew to an abandoned meat packing factory, and locked Darry in his new lair. It is unknown what happened during the course of the night, but judging from the bodies that The Creeper had in the new lair, he must have hunted again during the night and began decorating his new Lair. It is clear that The Creeper did not begin to work on Darry's head immidiately when it got to its lair in the night, for Darry's torture happened during the day. The Creeper did not want to inflict any damage on Darry's eyes, which would have happened had Darry's eyes been taken out from the front (probably sparing his life). The Creeper played the Jeepers Creepers song, and proceeded to work on Darry. He penetrated his skull at the back of his head, which was the main cause of Darry's terrible screaming. Darry died when The Creeper tempered and destroyed his brain and the insides of the head and taking the eyes. The Creeper then tied Darry's eyeless naked corpse to the ceiling. The Creeper sat for sometime removing its own eyes, and ate Darry's eyes, which then became his eyes. He is seen holding a long needle in his hand which it was obvious that he was going to sew the back of Darry's head back on. Sometime later The Creeper removed Darry's bellybutton, attracted by the rose tattoo and later turned it into a throwing weapon. In the post-credits scene, he is seen driving his truck, honking the horn. The Taggarts The Creeper had been snooping around Jack Taggarts house, and was messing around with Jack's postpuncher. He succeeded into taking down one of his scarecrows, and crucifying himself like one of them, which made him impossible to distinguish from others. Four days after Darry's torture and death, The Creeper was disguised as a scarecrow, just as Billy Taggart was strapping and tightening the bonds on the scarecrows. Somehow, the family dog got scent of him and started barking at the cornfield. The Creeper's cover was blown when his head moved trying to see where Billy was, but Billy sees him too as The Creeper tries to maintain his scarecrow steadiness. Billy moves in for a closer look, and seeing that the "scarecrow" was not bound to the stake upon which it stood, and it had feet with long claws. Billy sees one toe twitch, and his suspicions are confirmed. With all speed, Billy flees from The Creeper, and seeing just how frightened he was, The Creeper moves in to sniff him. The Creeper jumps from the scarecrow stake, springs its wings and flies over the field. He scares Billy some more by making his shadow pass over him. Then he dived on him, making his muffled cries alert Jack Sr. and Jack Jr. The Creeper sniffs Billy as he struggles against his firm grip, and finds him suitable. Then he grabs him by the hair and sprints along the field as Jack Sr. and Jack Jr. give chase. The two catching up on him as Billy screams from the agonizing pain of being dragged by his hair. Just before his father can get to him, The Creeper jumps aloft, still holding onto Billy by his hair, and unleashes his wings and flies away. Billy is still heard as The Creeper distances himself from the two who watch with grief as Billy is taken to slaughter. The Bus As it was now Day 23 of his time awake, the Creeper decided it was time to get a buffet of people to choose form, deciding to disable a bus carrying a basketball team returning home from a Championship game. He tossed one of his homemade shuriken into the bus's tires, deflating it. He kept an eye on them all day long, deciding not grab the ones sunbathing on the roof of the bus as be easily spotted and they could run away and hide, making it hard to find them. As night approached, the Creeper decided it was time to stop playing nice and get straight to eating. Two of his victims, Darry and Billy, tried warning cheerleader Minxie in her dreams, to his presence. The Creeper tossed the shuriken he made with with a Darry's belly button deflating the renaming tire on the same side (buses have eight tires; two on each rim). When Coach Hanna began setting road flares to alert incoming cars to the bus's presence, the Creeper grabbed him when he was setting the fourth flare (a safe distance from everyone, who weren't paying attention) and taking him up in the sky. He returned and captured the driver "Bouncing" Betty when she was setting the flares, coming back a third time when Coach Barnes was trying to calm the teens, having trouble getting his third adult victim because of the teens trying to hold him down. He returned later, sniffing the bus for the teens fear; he picked out Scotty, Bucky, Jake, Minxie and Dante to eat, ignoring everyone else. He frightened them again to see if anyone else had anything he wanted, but found nothing to his liking. The Creeper returned after the Taggerts radioed, promising help, removing his stetson and jumping on the bus to grab Bucky. However, Rhonda impaled him through the shoulder, and then through his eye, wounded him badly. The Creeper tried removing the weapon, but was forced to pull it and the left side of his face off. He flew up a great distance and crashed into the bus, trapping everyone inside due to the jammed doors. Dante lifted his wing, which was a bad move, because the Creeper felt this and lifted him through the hole in the roof he caused, eating his head. Tearing off his damaged head, the Creeper pulled Dante's head out of his chest, transforming it into his new head. He took off and waited for the teens to exit the bus. He chased them into the fields, killing two of them while they scattered. He returned to the bus later, attempting to get Bucky, but was attacked by the Taggerts. Harpooned twice, he shed his disguise and flew off to find the other teens before Midnight. He found Rhonda, Izzy and Double D driving the vehicle of an exterminator that became a victim to him. He tried getting the third teen in the back of the truck, but was hit in the face by a flare. Following them, he chased through ther truck's window when Izzy slammed on the breaks, losing his wings and two of his limbs. He chased after the other teen to eat his limbs to replace his own. However, the Taggerts returned for him and harpooned him through the head and then stabbed in the chest 31 times by Jack Sr.. Glaring angrily at Jack Sr., the Creeper went into his 23-Spring-long hibernation until it was time to feed again. Bat out of Hell The Taggerts took his body and tied it up in their barn, using the Creeper as a side attraction called the Bat out of Hell; they re-attached his limbs as well. Jack Sr. has the harpoons ready for the Day of Waking. Four days before the 23rd Spring since the Creeper's attack on the bus, three teens come to look at him. He remains asleep. Overview and Appearance The Creeper is an ancient creature, usually dressed in long, tattered duster and face-concealing stetson. In the first film, he also wears heavy boots and an old hat. In the sequel he appears barefoot, revealing slightly bird-like talons which he uses to pick up his victims. The Creeper has mottled grayish-green skin, and a sports wing-like mandibles and skin flaps are located on each side of his face. He also has a huge pair of bat-like wings on his back, which fold up tightly enough that they are completely unnoticeable underneath his coat. The Creeper drives an old truck with a license plate that reads BEATNGU, which is first interpreted as "beating you," but later read as "be eating you" in the first film. His facial appearance varies, since the Creeper consumes the parts of people that he needs and takes on some characteristics of the consumed part. The Creeper is also male. While the Creeper's activities are largely focused on hunting, he is shown to have a twisted sense of aesthetics, and sets aside time from his short 23 day span of awake time to focus on creative endeavors. He makes grotesque art by sewing skin and bodies together, placing them on the walls and ceiling of his "home" as a form of decoration. He also carves pictures into the handles of his knives or attaches skin and teeth to his weapons in an attempt to decorate them. He also seems to possess a somewhat crude knowledge of human biology and medical practice as he is able to preserve human bodies in perfect form, by some unknown method, for centuries. He can cut out the organs of humans, sew them up and keep them alive in the process. The Creeper has the ability to drive and possibly some skill as a mechanic, as his truck is much faster than others of its make, model, and age. He uses the truck to determine the suitability of his victims, bumping into them from behind to frighten them, this is so that he can smell their fear, and pick out what part of the human he wants. Abilities The Creeper has the ability to regenerate any part of his body by devouring a similar part from a victim. In this manner, he has survived since Biblical times, replenishing his deteriorated body by feeding on humans for replacement parts. The ability also works as a form of healing factor, as the Creeper can discard injured or maimed body parts after ingesting a replacement version. In addition to his regenerative powers, the Creeper is quite resilient. In the second film, it is impaled with harpoons multiple times yet retains the ability to move, including several head wounds. The Creeper only stops moving when it reaches its hibernation period. Physiologically, the Creeper is humanoid. His skin is green and scaly, and he has razor sharp claws and teeth. Hidden under his black duster coat are a pair of enormous bat-like wings strong enough to lift himself and at least one adult human. In the second film, the Creeper is shown to throttle a pick-up truck off the ground while in flight. The speed at which he can fly is undetermined, but he is seen to match a speeding automobile with little difficulty. The Creeper possesses a third nostril on the bridge of his nose which allows him to smell specific organs in his victims. This second sense of smell can only detect essential parts when the being is in a state of fear. The Creeper is a sort of Chimera. The human body parts are backed up by a second, almost indestructible creature that does not seem to be the product of any Earthly line of evolution. This second creature forms the wings and clawed hood structures behind the humanoid head of the Creeper.'' '' The clawed hood in both movies to date can flare out to intimidate/frighten the Creeper's prey. At the end of the second film the clawed hood engulfs the Creeper's head as the creature returns to a 23 year hibernation. In Jeepers Creepers II, the creature is seen to discard and replace his head with one from a fresh victim, but the clawed hood remains part of the original torso. Therefore, the clawed hood/wing structures appear to be the actual Creeper and the human body parts appear to be additions. It's unknown if the Creeper can get memories or knowledge from a freshly absorbed human head. The Creeper has superhuman strength and speed. He is strong enough to tear apart automobile frames and rip parts from the human body barehanded. He can also climb on walls like a spider, and is well-versed in physical combat, including using melee and throwing weapons. While the Creeper does not talk in either of the films, a deleted scene from the first film has him speaking a line in an American accent saying, "''She don't ''smell too good... Darius.". He is also known to whistle the Jeepers Creepers song. The Creeper in the first film has an old phonograph in his new lair, and seems to like early 20th Century music and songs, hence the film's title'' Jeepers Creepers''. Tools The Creeper employs a variety of weapons in his pursuit for food. He commonly carries daggers and throwing stars made from the flesh and bones of his victims. He also uses a medieval battle axe in the first film, which was destroyed after Trish hit him with her car. The weapons he creates are shown to move of their own accord (or perhaps return to their master) in the second film, where a knife flies across a room under its own power, traveling through a leather lamp before embedding into a nearby wall (a possible sign that they travel towards flesh). Perhaps another fine example of the Creeper's weapons and obssession with his victims would be a small razor-disk like object that he used to flatten the school buses tires in Jeepers Creepers 2, which appeared to have been crafted out of Darry's flesh as it had his belly-button and rose tattoo on it. The blades themselves are unknown to be Darry's bones (it is likely that they are). The Creeper also drives a very large, old-fashioned, rusted-looking delivery truck which he uses to transport bodies and scare victims to get a scent from their fear. Personality The Creeper is shown to rather have a twisted sense of humor, as he smiles at his victims before he does them any harm. It is after he disposes off the cat-lady that we first see the Creeper, and he is smiling. When he was picking the victims on the bus, he smiled at those he wanted, even went to wink and do naughty hand signals like "bingo, I'm going to shoot you" as seen when he selects Bucky. He played a rather "catch me if you can" kind of a game with Trish when she was moving back and forth trying to hit him with her car. On some occasions, we can see despite the Creeper's killing spree, do we see another side where he scares his victims only to keep them at bay. This is seen after Darry and Trish spot HIM in at the church dumping bodies down the pipe that leads to the basement. He chases after them, rams them off the road, but does not kill them. It is after they involve the police and place him in trouble that he takes the offense. At some moments, The Creeper is capable of keeping victims alive, should the process of organ extraction be safe enough to allow the victim to live. However, hearts, heads, lungs, and eyes are the organs that claim the lives of his victims. This could also proove that the coaches on the bus may yet still live, as they were taken to leave the teens exposed. Another fact is when he messes with Jack Taggart's postpuncher. The whole time he poses as a scarecrow while the family goes on about its business, just to use the postpuncher for his own benefits, but because Billy crosses the line and notices him, does he get active, hoping to stop him from informing his family, and his actions however ended up having to take Billy because he had discovered Billy had an organ he dezired, probably his heart as he was still young and fresh. However, when the joking around stops, the Creeper can be ruthless and merciless. After Trish hits him with her car, the damage she inflicted angered the Creeper to the point where it acted fast and struck to catch Darry without much difficulty, as an act of vengance for the chain of events the siblings had caused him that day. The Creeper is also seen to understand people in need. This is seen when he hesitates to fly off with Darry because Trish had shown how much she cared about Darry, and how much suffering it would cause her if it were to take Darry away. This probably would have worked in the absence of the police, because were it to let go of Darry, they would have gunned him down for vengance of their fellow cops that it killed. This could show that because The Creeper eats human hearts for its own not to stop, consuming brains and eyes, there is a hint of understanding the human race, which comes to the surface once in a while. When Jack Taggart pulls up to the bus, The Creeper and Jack have a challenging stare at one another, where The Creeper has a brief moment where it remembers little Billy Taggart, who it had consumed, understanding the reason Jack had sought him out. In Jeepers Creepers 2, Darry mentions to Minxie that the Creeper knows no mercy, speaking from personal experience from the endless chase the Creeper put Trish and himself through, and the pain he endured when the Creeper took his life to have his eyes removed in the previous film. The extent of showing no mercy is perhaps put to us when the Creeper snatches a young boy like Billy to have him extracted for an organ he desires. The Creeper's merciless agenda could also be seen in the fact that he enjoys torturing his victims during their organ extraction, enough to even play his favourite song while doing it. One could speculate that the music could help him focus in the midst of the victim screaming in agony. The Creeper can also be classified as selfish, as it cares for no one other than itself. Although one can see its care for corpses as the least it can do for its victims. It preserves corses for over countless years, and it sows them up after extracting an organ. Darry states to Trish that although no one was able to find Darla's head, the only thing the Creeper did for her was to sow her head back on. Even Darry himself recieved that "generousity", where the Creeper did not leave the back of his head all opened up but sew it back in place. The Creeper is also seen to be brave and clever. He does not back away from a fight which makes him more lethal. He is able to catch his victims by suprise, but sometimes even where they think they are most safest. The Creeper captured Darry at the police station, where no doubt Trish and Darry thought they were most safe, in comparison to the open road. His targets are the ones who have fear, which tells it if there is anything inside that someone that it might like. However, it will kill anyone who opposes it, and who stands between it and its victims. This is seen where the Creeper kills the Cat-lady, who did not fear it, but because she tried to kill it, and where it single-handedly kills the police that escorted Darry and Trish, and killing many more at the police station, because they tried to kill it, but leaves Jezelle who became no threat to it. Another notable battle was the one with Jack Taggart, where Jack shot a harpoom to its heart. Clearly, Jack was of no interest because all he wanted was revenge, eleminating all fear he could have had, but the Creeper tries to catch him by surprise, cleverly flying far out to the side of the bus to avoid the harpoom shot, and to grab Jack after it emerges from the bus, but it is hit square and deep. In the end, the Creeper is able to wreck Jack's truck and tilt the bus, which clearly leaves Jack and the teens open to attack, but then, sensing that his time of hibernation is almost upon him, he aborts and decides to hunt for Double D, who at the time was far from the action. In the end, Izzy is able to outsmart the Creeper but having it fly through a car, by cutting off its wing, its hand and one leg. But because of determination, the Creeper attacks Double D, but because of its condition, Double D was able to strangle the Creeper until Jack saves him. When the time of its hibernation comes, it looks at Jack as it marks him (because he had defeated it) for the next time they meet. Relationships Darry Jenner The Creeper did not think much of Darry in the beggining, only because he and his sister had caught him in broad daylight dumping bodies down a pipe, did he scare them a little, just to let them not to mess with him any further. However, the Creeper developed an interest when he caught Darry's scent in his lair, although he did not know for sure who it belonged to, but suspected the siblings no doubt. In the end, the Creeper captured Darry, where he still showed he considered sparring him at Trish's request. But it chose to keep Darry, knowing the police would act if it let go, and thus immidiately putting Trish out of mind when he flies of in the night with Darry. Besides, the Darry himself had sparred The Creeper from Trish's repeated running over him with their car. Even Jezzelle's dreams had in some extend, mistakenly envisaged The Creeper taking Trish instead of Darry, which had turned out to be the opposite. Trish Jenner The Creeper was torn between Trish and Darry. In the end, it had almost come to terms with her reasoning, but chose to keep Darry than to lose it prey. In Jeepers Creepers 3D: Cathedral, the two are said to still come to blows when it is Trish's son whom the Creeper will be after. Jezzelle Minxie Trivia *The Creeper and Darry are the only characters that appear in both movies with their primary roles. *The Creeper is shown to have tallons instead of shoes in Jeepers Creepers 2. *On the final scene of Jeepers Creepers 1, Justin Long, not Jonathan Breck, was dressed in the Creeper costume so as for the Creeper and Darry's eyes to match. References External links * IMDb- The Creeper (Character) Category:Important Category:Victims